


prelude to disaster

by jun8th



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Dystopia, F/M, chrobin is only mentioned, lucina is also mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jun8th/pseuds/jun8th
Summary: There are two bloods coursing through Morgan's veins - the Exalt's and the Fell Dragon's. Despite the duty and responsibilities placed upon his shoulders as an heir to the Exalt, he chooses the latter.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	prelude to disaster

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while listening to id dilemma and i'd recommend you to do the same because i think that soundtrack perfectly encapsulates this fic i wrote   
> enjoy!

The weight of the Exalt’s blood as well as the cursed one shifts heavy inside Morgan. He knows what he  _ has  _ to do. He has to fight Grima with his friends and avenge the death of their parents. But not when Grima is taking  _ her  _ appearance.

But he has a duty to attend to. As an heir to the throne, he has to serve his duty. His father died in the hands of Grima itself! He understands that and he loathes Grima as much as his friends do. However..

He silently walks to the Dragon’s Table at the crack of dawn. He didn’t tell a single soul about his departure, not his closest friends, not even his own sister. He imagines that she would be worried sick to be unable to find him in his tent. She would probably form search parties in order to look for him. Their father has tasked her to protect her little brother, after all, and it is a duty she doesn’t take lightly. She cares for her family more than she does her own life. Morgan could imagine the distraught on her face when she realizes she has lost yet another family member. 

_ ‘I’m sorry, Lucina,’ _ he mutters underneath his breath as if he could convey his apology to his sister from his whereabouts.

The Dragon’s Table is such a dark, grim place. The hallways are dimly lit with a few candlesticks poking eerily out of the walls, like wrinkled white arms ready to grab him at any moment. Morgan had always hated this place. After all, this is the exact same place where his father died and it is where his mother loses every single part of her who was “Robin” and turns into Grima. Her being, her feelings, her memories, all of them were erased. They were deemed unnecessary and a hindrance to Grima’s mission. His mother is long gone, he knows that. 

Every single doubt that sprouted in his heart begins to show itself and clouds his mind. Even so, he continues walking.

It wasn’t easy to come to this conclusion, to have to pick the “evil” side. He stops in his tracks and shuts his eyes. After learning that Grima has taken his mother as a vessel, he has stopped showing up during their march. His sister chewed him out for it, of course, telling him that it was unbefitting of him as part of the royal family to act this way, that of course Grima would use such an underhanded tactic. Does she even realize that she has to cut down her own mother? Even if it isn’t really her, it still feels like so. But she eventually stopped pestering him about it. She understands that her brother needs some time to get over his emotional turmoil in order to fight. Oh, how the tables have turned.

He reminds himself that if he were to choose this decision, he would have to face his own friends, his own sister. He briefly wonders what his sister would even do given that she would have to face him. She would probably try to convince him to return to her army and to fight for “what’s good,” which begs the question. Which side is even considered as ‘good?’

Objectively speaking, it’s obviously  _ their _ side. But if he has to cut down his mother, even if it isn’t actually her, he just couldn’t find it in himself to do it. He couldn’t even lay a finger on her, he cares for her too much. His heart aches just thinking about it. Does this mean that he has to throw away all his love towards her? To just shut his eyes during combat, pretending that he isn’t trying to kill his own mother? No, he can’t do that. Even if it’s just an illusion, a shadow of someone who used to be his mother. It’s still his mother all the same. It’s still Robin, the woman who gave birth to him and cared for him all those years.

He clenches his teeth and stops in front of the door. He tries his best to steel his heart as best as he could. He has to do this, despite all the repercussions. It’s selfish, he realizes. He isn’t thinking the way that his mother would have hoped. But his feelings outweigh all logic. Even if he has to kill his friends, even if he has to kill his sister who shares the same blood as him.

It’s kind of funny, isn’t it? How both siblings have the exact same blood coursing through their veins, but each of them takes such a drastically different path. Lucina chooses the blood of the Exalt, her duty. But Morgan, on the other hand..

He slowly pushes the door open and is surprised to find Grima all alone inside with no Grimleals there to guard her.

“What brings you here, mortal?” Grima asks, the gentle voice he used to recognize now long gone and replaced with a condescending one that he doesn’t remember. 

_ ‘Mother, do you not recognize me anymore?’ _

“I.. I am here to serve you,” Morgan replies firmly, yet his eyes are fixed on the ground and his hands balled into tight fists.

“Hmm? A mortal seeking to serve me? Surely, you must be sent here to kill me!” She laughs, her voice echoing throughout the room.

“No, Master Grima. I really am here to serve you,” Morgan reiterates, getting down to his knees. He must look really pathetic now, bowing to the enemy general like this. But he doesn’t care.

“What a sight! Aren’t you the heir to The Exalted?”

“..Yes, but I have another blood coursing through me, Master.”

He removes his right glove to reveal the mark of Grima on the back of his hand. Upon seeing the faint mark on his hand, Grima smirks in realization.

“I see, so you want to remain loyal to your mother? Too bad she is no more! I have devoured her soul. This body is but a vessel for me.”

“Even so, I—“

“Speak not, my child. I will make you the finest Grimleal there ever was.”

Morgan shivers at the way Grima calls him his child, but that tiny, illogical part of him is quite happy for being referred to as such.

_ ‘Maybe she remembers, even just a little bit.’ _

__

“However, if you were to betray me and join the humans to defeat me, I shall show no mercy, do you understand?”

“Yes, Master Grima.”

“Now come, my child, your powers and wisdom of the mortals’ weakness shall prove vital for our own army.”

Morgan nods and silently follows his mother. 

‘ _ It’s all going to be okay now, I have Mother who will protect me, just like she always did.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> i've been getting into fe awakening again lately and after seeing the playthrough of the future past dlc i just begin to wonder how it all went down so i wrote this! i hoped you all liked it <3  
> i'm also planning a sequel for this so please stay tuned for that hehe
> 
> special thanks to my bb cepi who helped beta read this!! she is also a very talented artist so please be sure to check her out on [ig](https://www.instagram.com/cepiccino/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/cepiccino)!


End file.
